He's Just a Robber, Right?
by Frosty Pickle Juice
Summary: When the Titans humiliate a bank robber, he becomes worse than a disgruntled postal employee. His rage makes him into a surprisingly hard foe, will the Titan's survive this latest attack? RaeBB and a little RobStar
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first attempt at a Rae/BB and my beta reader, Zako Lord of Randomnessness, is not available to read this, but I really wanted to get it posted, so PLEASE criticize me in your review if I did something wrong!

Because my beta reader is not available, all grammar mistakes, weird language, unclear plot, and general OC-ness is my property, however the poor TV show that my story is probably only doinga bad parody of is not, if I owned Teen Titans, the disgusting mockery of a pairing "Rob/Rae" would have absolutely NO evidence, Rae/BB would have already kissed, and Jinx/KF would have a whole three more episodes supporting their pairing...anyway, R&R!

* * *

"Titans Go!" the five teens split off in all different directions, surrounding their foe in a heartbeat. The bank robber whimpered and curled into the fetal position, sucking on his thumb like a three year old. The Titans made a circle around him and waited for the police. 

When the police got there three minutes later, Beast Boy was already whining about how bored he was. "When can we go home?" Robin glared at him and Raven rolled her eyes. When the police were loading up the bank robber, Robin finally got fed up with Beast Boy's non-stop whining.

"Geez Beast Boy!" he said, whirling on him. "Go back to the Tower if you're so bored!" he looked around at his teammates "Take Raven with you." Raven and Beast Boy both squawked out an indignant answer. Robin held up his hand "I, for one, don't trust Beast Boy in the Tower alone." Raven huffed, but turned to go, Beast Boy following muttering.

When they got back to the tower, Raven preceded Beast Boy into the living room, turning around to face him once there was enough room to do so. "I am going to my room. Until Robin gets back, you will not touch anything, break anything, cook anything, or disturb me." Beast Boy scowled at her "And when he gets back?"

She raised an eyebrow "Then you have full permission from me to do all of those things, Robin on the other hand…" she trailed off, shrugging with one shoulder. He got a look in his eyes that she didn't much care for, but she just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

He plopped down on the sofa, grinning as he flipped through channels, waiting for the others, namely Robin, to get home. He still couldn't believe his luck at her mistake. The fact that it was her fault would likely tick her off even more. He chuckled at the thought. Cyborg burst in first, heading straight for the sofa.

Then came Starfire. Then, lastly, was Robin. As soon as Robin stepped across the threshold, Beast Boy was off the sofa like it was a relay race. Confused, Cyborg said "Where are you going?" Beast Boy grinned "To annoy Raven, later!" He left the entire room feeling like they had missed something…well, they had.

He practically hurtled down the hallway to her door. When he reached her room, he knocked. Her door opened to show half of her face. "Yes?"

He grinned at her. "Robin's home." She looked at him blandly. "…and your point is?" He pushed open the door the rest of the way and she stared at him with wide eyes, shock registering on her face. "I'm here to disturb you."

She spluttered but no sound came out. Choking, she said "What the-? Get out of my room!" He shook his head, grinning in a faux innocent manner. "Robin's home. I now have your full permission to come disturb you." He sat down on her bed and crossed his arms. She looked at him, stunned, and then cursed. "Fine! You've disturbed me, now stop it and get out!" He shook his head, grinning mischievously. "Nope, I don't think I really have disturbed you yet."

Robin looked at Star and Cyborg. "Uh……did I piss off Beast Boy or something?" Cyborg wrinkled his human eyebrow. "I don't know man; all he said was that he was going to go annoy Raven….." Everybody looked at each other in alarm, speaking a collective "Uh oh."

Raven was looking at Beast Boy in alarm and shock, wondering how she could have missed her slip up, and mentally kicking herself for it. "Beast Boy, trust me, you've disturbed me plenty!" a little more emotion than she liked leaked out of her voice, but last time Beast Boy came in her room, he had met Happy, and that was too close….._way_ too close. He grinned and stood, walking towards her. Without knowing it, she backed up a little. He was enjoying how nervous he was making Raven, but when he saw her back up, he decided that maybe he should take it down a notch. _I don't want her to hate me._ He smiled at her for a few more seconds and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Ok, Beast Boy, what are you doing now?" He shook himself a little "Uh…" _What was I doing?_ He shrugged and started looking around him at all of her stuff.

When he picked something up, she went charging over to him and tried to grab it from his hand. Their hands felt like fire where they were touching. Confused, Raven looked up at Beast Boy to find him staring at her. It was a little unnerving, really. She tried again, halfheartedly, to rip the object from his grasp, but it wouldn't come. She looked up into his face again, and couldn't look away. His eyes showed her a glimpse of something that she felt she desperately needed to see more of.

Beast Boy couldn't tell what he saw in her eyes, there was fear, but not a lot, he couldn't tell what other emotion he could see, but felt like he should recognize it. Without knowing what he was doing, Beast Boy was slowly moving his lips towards hers. They were both too captivated by the other's eyes to notice what the rest of their bodies were doing. In the split second before their lips would have touched, a loud banging, as from many fists, sounded at the door, making them jump apart guiltily.

Starfire's voice came through the door, sounding worried. "Please, friend Raven, have you killed Beast Boy?" Raven walked quickly to her door and opened it. "Almost." She said, cursing the breathless element in her voice. She turned around and faced Beast Boy, then pointed at her door. "Out." He nodded dumbly and exited her room, turning to hand the object to her, a book. She took it, looking at it with blank eyes. As soon as he was gone, Raven walked over to her bed and collapsed, her knees having given out. As she rolled on to her side, looking unseeingly out her window, she thought _What just-? Did I just-? What the HELL is going on here?_

Beast Boy walked blindly down to his room. He walked in and closed the door, still in a state of shock. He, unlike Raven, didn't even make it to the bed. He sat down Indian style on the floor and stared at a patch of carpet in front of him. _I almost kissed Raven…… I almost **kissed **Raven…… I almost kissed **Raven**……and…oh, hell……**Raven** almost **let** me._

* * *

This is officially the longest chapter I've written in ever, YAY! 

Review or perish!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know I havn't updated this in a while, and I know it's shorter than usual, but blame writer's block...or something else, just not me! (cowers behind keyboard)

* * *

I don't own the Teen Titans. If I owned the Teen Titans, Terra wouldn't have come back, Star and Robin would probably be engaged, if not married, Bee would move to Jump City to keep Cy company, and OF COURSE Beast Boy and Raven would be together. I mean, please.

* * *

Thanks to my awesome Beta reader Zako Lord of Randomnessness!

* * *

Raven didn't get much time to think it over before her door was being pounded on again. "Please, Raven, it is Starfire, open your door." Raven rolled out of bed and put on her best "I could care less" face and walked to the door, opening it. Starfire flew in the room and Raven sarcastically said "No. Please. Do come in." Starfire cocked her head "But I have already entered your room…" Raven sighed and shook her head "Never mind, Star. What do you want?"

"You seemed distraught upon Beast Boy's leaving your room. Please, did he break something?" Raven shook her head slowly. "He was just…being himself." _Yeah, Raven. Him trying to kiss you was a completely normal, everyday occurrence._ She could practically _see_ Rude's sneer. "Raven?" Raven sighed and looked over at Star. "Yes, Star?" Starfire bit her lip. "Is something…the matter, between you and Beast Boy?" Raven looked at Star in surprise.

"No…I mean, nothing more than him coming uninvited into my room, and picking up a very valuable book, and trying to-" she almost choked when she realized what she was about to say, and surprised Star with a coughing fit. "Friend Raven! Are you OK?" Raven nodded. "Yes, sorry, just tired. I'd like to sleep now." Even Star couldn't miss that bit of obviousness, and left her to private reflection. However, the last thing Raven was capable of at that moment was sleep.

Beast Boy rolled over and over on his bed, trying to get a comfortable position. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened this afternoon. Sure, he knew that he had had a crush on her back when they first started, but when Terra came along, he moved on. But if that's what happened, then why had he tried to kiss her? For old times sake? He sighed and turned over his pillow, trying to find a cool spot. He fell asleep with her eyes waving in and out of his vision.

Raven woke up early like always. She went onto the roof to meditate, but her emotions were clamoring in her head, so she went back to her room and went in her mirror to have a little "chat", mostly planning to tell them to shut up. She stepped onto the wide stone island where their meeting place was. Standing in the center, she called her emotions to her. They slowly came up, one by one. Happy immediately ran over to her little pile of stones in the corner, stacking them in different ways. Rude appeared right in Happy's stone tower, toppling it. Raven walked up to the "her" in the purple cape. "You seem different than you normally are…" The emotion formerly known as Affection nodded "I feel different, but you don't know who I am anymore, so I don't either."

Raven shrugged, turning to face the rest of her emotions. "Ok, seeing as how you guys are all inside my head, I'm guessing you know why I came in here." Knowledge stepped forward. "Well, the reason you're saying is that you want us to shut up." Wisdom stepped forward, shaking her head. "But the _real_ reason is that you want to know what happened yesterday." Raven huffed, crossing her arms. "Ok, so maybe I do want to know why I went insane yesterday."

Knowledge shook her head "No, you didn't go insane." Raven opened her mouth, but Knowledge held up her hand "You were so shocked by his being in your room, that your emotions…kind of…well…" Raven crossed her arms "My emotions what?" She said, Anger stepping behind her and glaring with her. Happy leaped up "We decided that we didn't feel like waiting anymore!" Wisdom glared at her and "shushed" her. Knowledge shrugged "Well, maybe not in those exact terms…" Brave stepped forward. "Oh whatever! We wanted to kiss him. You wouldn't have let us. You accidentally gave us some control. He was in the room. Simple as that." Raven stood there, slack jawed, still caught at the phrase "We wanted to kiss him." She shook her head to clear it. "Now, hold on, let me get this straight." She turned to the emotion formerly known as Affection. "I _wanted_ to kiss Beast Boy?" T.E.F.K.A.A. blushed. "Well, Raven, actually, you _want_ to kiss Beast Boy." Raven sat down on the ground, murmuring to herself. The only things that could be heard were occasionally the words "Beast Boy" and "no way". After a few minutes of this, her emotions sent her back into her room, and Raven didn't even notice for another ten minutes. _I want to kiss Beast Boy?_

* * *

Ok, I know, short, but hey! It's not so bad, It makes me feel guilty so that I will write again sooner.

* * *

Thanks to my great reviewers:  
**  
ninja-chick-yuki****  
Zako Lord of Randomnessness****  
sakuradancer3 **

(sniff) It makes me feel loved!


End file.
